Wiki for my Danny Phantom stories
by BlindingNight14
Summary: I notice not many people do this and I thought it be a great idea. A Wikipedia for stories and everything that YOUR writing. Everyone is in here. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jazz, Vlad. Each different then the last. OC's to. It's also a little OC. Danny more powerful in this and different. First up. DANNY!


Daniel 'Danny' Alexander Fenton.

Gender: Male

Species: Half Human/Half ghost

Formerly human

Age: 16/17/18 (ALL MY STORIES UNLESS I SAY SO!)

Hair color: Black (Human)

White (Ghost)

Eye color: Sapphire (Human)

Neon Green (Ghost)

PERSONAL INFORMATION

Occupation: High school student

superhero

news reporter for Phantom News (Unknown)

Ghost king

Prince of Dora Kingdom/ Pandora Kingdom

Ghost Court Member 67#

Nick names: Danny

Ghost boy

Ghost Kid

Ghost child

Invis-o-Bill

Dipstick

Baby-pop

Little brother

Danny bear

Dan-Dan

Daddy

Residence: Amity Park

Home world: Earth/Ghost Zone

FAMILY

Maddie Fenton (Birth mother)

Jack Fenton (Birth Father)

Jazz Fenton (Birth sister)

Danielle Fenton (DNA daughter)

Isabella Fenton (Birth sister. Later on.)

Markus Walker (Uncle. Mother side)

Daniel 'Dan' Walker (Uncle. Mother side)

Bella Fenton/ Waterhouse (Aunt. Father side)

Alicia Walker (Aunt. Mother side)

Billy Waterhouse (Uncle. Married)

Daisy Walker (Aunt. Married to Daniel)

Crystal Walker (Cousin)

Timothy Walker (Cousin)

Aveda Walker (Cousin)

Cassandra Waterhouse (Cousin)

Clockwork (Father figure)

Pandora (Mother figure)

HISTORY

THE ORIGIN **(AN: This part is from WIKI. I don't on the top part.)**

Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listen to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built **"Fenton Portal"**, causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. Though it saved his life.

As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid (With some demon and angel blood in him); he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities.

Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sapphire blue to glowing Ectoplasm green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire-Washed light blue baggy jeans with many pockets. Black long sleeve shirt under a red shirt- All loss. Backpack always with him- becomes a skin tight black pants and short sleeved shirt. White coat rolled to forearm. White boots, DP, belt. Black hand gloves. (PS: His body is covered from head to toe in scars, burns, whip lashs, and more. His ripped. 8 pack and stone hard muscles)

**BEGINNING LIFE **

Danny was an A+ kid growing up even in kindergarten. Because of this and his ghost obsession parents he was bullied by Dash, Kwan, Eileen **(OC)**, Paulina, Star, Valerie, and other kids his whole life even in preschool and daycare. In fear of this, he didn't talk or smile. Only spoke when spoken to. Sat still and did his work. Only few people had ever heard him speak and when he did he was beaten by anyone but his family.

One day when he was in kindergarten a new family moved into town- The Manson's. Sam Manson- a small blonde, violet eyed girl- **(AN: She has to be blonde. Cause no one in her family has black/purple hair. Personally I think it's purple.)** was put into his school- Casper Elementary. They were in the same class room but never spoke to each other once. One day close to the middle of the year, Sam had been pushed into a ban with a goat at the Zoo by Valerie. Right as the goat would have dappled her, Danny had pulled her out through the bars. And the shy little girl smiles at him and thanked him. That was the first time that anyone at their school had ever seen Danny smiled and spoke freely. His voice was surprising strong and not as high pitch as the other little boys.

They quickly became friends even when their parents hated each other with a passion. They did everything together, they were attached at the hip. Together Sam stop being the shy girl scared to speak for her self and Danny wasn't as scared to speak his mind.

Not to long after did he meet Tucker. His sister had taken him to the park when they meet. Danny was sitting by the duck pond when he heard someone scream for help. He had found Tucker pushed in the corner by Dash and Kwan. Tucker's glasses had been cracked and broken, so he couldn't see anything. Just as Dash was about to hit the tiny boy, someone pushed him into the sidewalk cutting his knee up. Danny had taken Tucker's hand and both ran towards Jazz. Later they found out they were in the same school but Sam and Danny were in advanced classes so they never saw each other until Tucker suddenly appeared in their class room one day.

Tucker and Sam then became close friends. That was day the trio was born.

Growing up, unknown to his parents Danny was always fixing and tinkling **(AN: is that the word?) **with their Anti-ghost supplies. He had taken on both his parents high IQ levels which like Jazz's was more advanced but his smarts were hidden behind jokes and all like his father. Even at age seven he was advanced for a child, he and Jack even built the Fenton Specter Speeder together as a father-son-bonding project. Both Jack and Maddie were very impressed with his knowledge and hand ability.

By this time the bulling was getting worse and worse day by day- to where Danny couldn't focus in school fro fear of being hit. The bulling couldn't be called bullying anymore- it was abuse in many ways in young Danny's life by age eight. The A-lisers would hunt him down before school started when he was walking to school, and beat him up in an ally nearby. The worse one was when one of them pulled a knife out and craved 'freak', 'loser', 'worthless', and more on his back, arms, legs. Through he didn't give a pep, but mentally be believed those words and soon grow into the Danny Amity Park's know to protect himself from the curl world. By then, he had locked himself away from everyone but Sam and Tucker and sometimes Jazz. He begin self abuse, starved himself, and cutting to ease his nervous. His grades where still In the A's but were slowly going down.

When Danny was in middle school. He, San, and Tucker went to a concert. (By this time Sam had dyed her hair purple and was the same Amity Park know same with Tucker). After he had walked them home, he head towards his house which was three blocks away from Tucker's. He was attack by some men and was beaten to nothing with a baseball bat, he had gotton milked by them, and more (No rape!). He was saved though by a two people- though he didn't get a good look at them he does remember some. Both wore royal ropes and crowns, they both had the same violet eyes. Twins. One girl, one boy. The girl had blonde hair with purple highlights while the boy had jet black with a strike of white in it. Then they both disappeared into think air.

When Danny, Tucker, and Sam were ten they had gotten into an accident in the Fenton Lab that cause them to grow a link with each other. They were able to:

Can communicate across language power to see out of the other eyes if they allow themMay gain powers from the other (Not superpowers)Sense the pain and emotions Sense the person who is in danger or if the person's going to cause dangerSometimes they can sense what the persons going to do next. So far Danny is able to know but the others are slowly behind him.

Soon after he had found his parents abusing an ghost as an experiment he explode. Danny and his parents never saw eye to eye after that. His parents were to close minded- while his mom was, his dad just went with what ever she said- to see the true answers in front of the. They have neglect him and his sister to defend for themselves growing up. Danny's parents believe Danny _could_ be smart and when Danny try to say something smart they usually they ignored him when he does.

Unknown to Danny's parents and Amity Park Danny has many, _many_ talents and gifts;

High IQ from all his family members (Wasn't most of them in the doctor degrees?)

Black belt in; Taekwondo, Karate, and Kong-fu with other martial arts which he has past and still doing as a master.

Acrobatics- Only a little

Gymnastics

Drawing/ Painting **(AN: It's true. In one of the episodes- forgot the name- he was seen drawing and was really good)**

Archery- So I believe. But not as good as Tucker.

Weightlifting (Up to a full ton- in ghost form sometimes more)

Baseball, basketball, etc.

Chess

Music (All forms. Even sings)

Gardening- Cause of Sam

Arts and crafts

Photography- Cause of Jazz

And so much more

**RELATIONSHIPS **

Sam Manson

A friend of his, Danny's friendship with Sam is not always as strong as the one he has with Tucker, in part due to their mutual stubbornness and in part to differences of opinions on matters, but he values her friendship just as much as he values Tucker's. The two held mutual feelings for each other, but Danny's constant ghost fighting kept these on the sidelines and unexplored. Throughout the entire series characters such as Dash, Tucker, and even his own parents have called them a couple, which both of them deny any such feelings despite their real feelings surfacing at various points, such as their thousands of "Fake Out Make Outs", used as a cover to distract people. Although they had their moments of distance from each other, as the end of the series approached the two began to realize their own feelings for each other, but Danny doesn't tell her in fear of reduction and of her getting hurt by his enemies.

**Tucker Foley **

Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker do not share are Danny's ghost powers (which made Tucker envious of him for a time) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker, with the only times being when the two are on opposite ends of an issue. At the time, Danny would protect him from bullies and others that would pick on him_._ Their friendship is as deep as any of Danny's relationships (excluding Sam) as with the emotionally allowing them to know if the other is in danger and what their feelings are. They even call each other brothers while Tucker calls Sam his sister. Tucker also has mutual feelings for Jazz- Danny's older sister.

**Jazz Fenton**

At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her bright outstanding intelligent and slightly snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. When Danny was eight years old, the two had been quite close and talked all the time-before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "_a fink_" and a "_conceited snob_". However, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Almost a mother-son and/or Older brother- little sister bond.

**Danielle 'Dani' ALexadra Fenton**

Dani and Danny first off hated each other with Dani acting as if they were family. They soon grow a father-daughter relationship after Danny saved her life more than ones. Dani is a DNA clone of Danny with Sam's blood in her. Soon Danny grow a father mode and side just for Danielle. Dani is seen to latch on to Danny for everything and calling him 'Daddy' , her age is around seven or eight causing her to grow attached to Danny. Danny is known to baby her a lot and be over protect when it comes to his 'baby girl' or 'little angle' as he calls her.

**Maddie and Jack Fenton**

Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother, but they grew apart over time, reason for she was to closed-minded and abusive towards her work and always seeming to busy to do anything. While it seems he does not always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including tearing his ghost half apart molecule by molecule), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return- through not as much with Maddie but still does. Jack does fine out his son's secrets by himself slowly but Maddie still court up with her 'all ghosts are evil and must disappear' side won't see the how it's possible. Maddie does try to directs Danielle for being the first clone ever (to her knowledge) while Jack sees her as only child, reminds him of Jazz. Maddie soon slowly, very,very slowly takes notice and become a mother again.

**Abilities;**

_First Aid_

From being torture and used as a lap rat so much Danny learn to clean and fix his body with ease.

_Master Acrobat_

Danny's bones are hollow and flexible but strong and heavy. He is able to bend in ways humans can't. As he is heard to twist his back all the way around and stare straight behind him without pain- but only in ghost form, human form he can do it with little pain.

_Genius Level Intellect _

Being born in a family of genius does that to you, but he lays low so he can get a normal job and have a great normal life. He may be really smart but he has no common sense what so ever.

_Experienced combat_

Danny is a black belt in Karate after being train from Pandora and other high royal ghosts when he was 14 along with advanced Taekwondo, Kung-fu, and Ghost training.

_Indomitable Will_

Danny has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to resist _all_ forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation (Mind Control), Telepathy, and Subliminal Seduction. Through Danny will face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will not refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past his own limitations. Though he did do this is some form of way.

_Weaponry Master_

Danny can use both ghost weapons and human weapons with ease better than his own parents and Vlad and some highly train assassins.

_Multilingual skills_

Danny speaks Latin, Greek, French, Spanish, Irish, Japanese, Romanian, Esperanto, and along with English. All fluty but has trouble with Irish and Japanese the most.

_Photography memory_

Danny has great memory were he can remember anything up to about seven years before. As he has said to Sam 'I win the bet', a bet they made when they were six.

_Quick Learning Ability _

Danny is able to learn anything easy as pie, he even learn a whole different language in mouth even with school, training, and ghost hunting.

_Export Plot_

Danny has taken online training for NASA with driving plans online along many others.

_Leadership skills_

Despite his unpopularity, Danny has demonstrated to have remarkable skills as a leader. He demonstrated to be a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others. He convinced them to make a riot so they can get back the Nasty Burger and get rid of Vlad. But his greatest display of leadership was when he convinced all the ghosts from the ghost zone to save the real world from Disasteroid and thus saving their world. (But in this that never happened)

_Strong Speaker_

He has proven to be very good at speaking in front of large audiences in order to get the respect and their attention to lead them, at least for short periods of time. But at times he will act shy.

_Expert Mechanic and Vehicle driver_

When Danny's parents innovations didn't work he'll use them for his own deeds as seen with the robot bird that he owns, the parts of it was from an old gun from his parents that didn't work. His father Jack did say ones that Danny had fix the Fenton Vehicle with in two hours by himself to some people.

_Advanced gymnastics_

Same with Master acrobat

**POWERS**

Danny possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. He can freely use a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both of his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. He can control all his powers in his human form. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose his powers (or lack thereof) until he can regain full energy and fight back.

In Ghost Levels Danny is around 9/10 mark, but when anger or scared

Danny is known to have an Halfa State. Red/blue/green Symbols appear all over his body. His eyes- the whole eye- glow a bright white. He hair turn into fire and he has no control on what he does. **(AN: An Halfa state is like an Avatar State for those who seen Avatar; The Last Air bender)**

**Transformation**: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!". If the Danny has no expertise, falls unconscious, gets heavily disoriented, badly hurt, or uses too much energy while in ghost form, he usually reverts back to human form, but his learning to control that.

**Ghost Rays**: Danny can shot an green, white in green, white, blue, sometimes black, or cyan color ghost rays from his feet, hands, fingers, mouth, and/or eyes. When anger or scared his blasts tend to be stronger than most ghosts causing him to fear anger and rage emotions. He can shot them at free will and anytime he wants. Types;

Beam; a long thick like beam

Blasts; energy over a specific target area

Energy balls; Small/ large in an orb/spheres Sharpe

Disks; explosive fire disk

Optic blasts; from the eyes

Flashing ball; blind the enemies

**Invisibility**: Danny is able to turn invisible. When invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns himself intangible. Though he cannot be seen, he may be felt by other senses, be it by touching, smelling or hearing

**Intangibility**: When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through almost every object as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can still see him when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. He can, respectively, phase through lasers, fire and ecto-energy blasts, except for the energy blasts from Valerie's weapons. This power was of the hardest for Danny to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. This power may be linked to his emotions, as when Danny get nervous(A.K.A. asking a girl for a date) some parts of his body or clothes will turn intangible.

**Flight**: Danny can fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights, completely ignoring gravity. His top speed, is targeted around 200 mph, though he most likely had gotten faster since then. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it just for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal.

**Overshadowing**: Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate. Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like:

**Software Fusion/Data form**: Not exactly technopathy as well, but Danny can introduce himself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus, Danny's ghost powers and his avatar's powers get all combined. He can also change the appearance of his avatar. This power can also be an ability to become data just like Technus does.

**Dream Invasion**: Danny is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them.

**Technopathy**: Control over electronic machinery. Repair/ induce glitches. Boost a machines capacity or speed. Creating gadgets/ attachments. Data form (Avatar from Doom).

**Telekinesis**: Basic: binding objects, levitation, telekinesis chocker, telekinesis grip, telekinesis pull/push. Advanced: seeing sense, blasts, combat, compression, destruction, enhanced condition, flight.

**Light Element Manipulation**: Create/control light elements. Banishment, breath, healing, purification.

**Enhanced Abilities: **Agility. Athleticism. Awareness. Balance. Breath Climbing. Combat. Condition. Dexterity. Endurance. Endurance. Flexibility. Hearing. Instincts. Intelligence. Inventing. Lung capacity. Marksmanship. Memory. Reflexes. Senses. Strength. Swordsmanship. Thievery. Tracking. Vision. Resistances. Stamina. Healing. Speed.

**Thermal Manipulation: **Cold/freezing control and hot/blaze control

**Reality Warping**: Creation: He can only use this one to create his lair/island in the ghost zone.

**Cytokinesis: **User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations.

Danny is advanced in this level.

Divided into two groups depending on whether his use Cold or Ice: **(AN: If you need more information- not likely- go to Superpower Wiki)**

Create/generate/manipulate cold in form of various attacks, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects:Cold Energy ManipulationFrostbite to freeze anything to atomic level making it Disintegration by causing frostbites that cannot be /generate/increase with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving , compress, and/or otherwise manipulate Constructs including weapons, walls, armors or /lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the SurfingCryo Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of Ice Bolts: Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an Ice Blasts: Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or Vision: Emit ice/cold from one's Blasts: Release ice/cold blasts from Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of Beam Emission: Release beams of Blast: Release ice/cold over a specific target Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of Breath: Discharge ice/cold blasts from Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with Wave Emission: Send out a wave of ice/cold that repels Generation: Create missiles of Ice Waves: Send out a wave of ice/cold in all Attacks: Release attacks of ice/cold that can bounce off of any Shot: Release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple Beam Emission: Release ice/cold blasts from swords and other such bladed : A tiny short release of ice/cold to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.**Explosive Snowball:** Danny can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in Urban Jungle.**Freezeing Snowball**: Danny can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly.**Cold Energy Shield**: Danny can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks.**Freezing Touch**: The power to freeze people by touch: He can do this from the inside out.**Cryokinetic Constructs**: The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice.**Ghost Sense**: Danny subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the /generate/increase CreationBurrowing with choice between simply gliding through snow or leaving , compress, and/or otherwise manipulate Constructs, including weapons, walls, armors or Attacks using /lift snow at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the Surfing using Flight using snow.

**Aqua-kinesis: **User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including chancing them from one state to other. At room temperature, pure water is a tasteless, odorless, transparent liquid, which is in small amounts colorless, but takes on a bluish tint in larger amounts. Water is an excellent solvent and as a result it usually contains a wide variety of dissolved minerals and other chemicals. Advanced as while.

**Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water.**

Control ocean Wave GenerationWhirlpool GenerationDensity Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or /lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the Flight using SurfingWater AttacksWater WalkingViscosity ManipulationDrowningHealing WaterHydrokinetic CombatHydrokinetic RegenerationHydromancyHydroportationLiquid Surveillance CommunicationMoisture AbsorptionDehydrationMotor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within RupturingWater AugmentationWater AuraWater MimicryWater Portal CreationWater Touch**Expanding Water Bolts:** Project water that expands rapidly on contact with an object.**Formulated Water Blasts:** Release blasts of water in a form of a creature or object.**Hand Blasts:** Release water blasts from hands.**Missile Generation:** Create missiles of water.**Omnidirectional Water Waves:** Send out a wave of water in all directions.**Reflective Attacks:** Release attacks of water that can bounce off of any surface.**Scatter Shot:** Release water blasts that split into multiple fragments.**Sword Beam Emission:** Release water blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons.**Water Ball Projection:** Create and launch spheres of water.**Water Beam Emission:** Release beams of water.**Water Blast:** Release water over a specific target area.**Water Bolt Projection:** Release low powered projectiles of water.**Water Bomb Generation:** Create bombs/explosions of water.**Water Breath:** Discharge water blasts from mouth.**Water Bullets:** Fire in short sequence over a wide area.**Water Cutting:** Use water to slice enemies. **Water Infusion:** Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with water.**Water Wave Emission:** Send out a wave of water that repels everything.**Zap:** A tiny short release of water to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.

** He is able to bend gems and crystal's to his liking but can't bend Earth.**

**Misfortune: **The user is constantly unlucky causing to go through a series (unless temporary) their whole life such as diseases, serious to permanent injuries, bankruptcy and etc... Basic's.

Defeat Inducement (On User)Destruction (Destroy everything you touch)Jinx (Let it happen to someone else for a change, within close proximity of course)Pain Inducement (On User)Sadness Inducement (On User)Unlovability

**Limited Clairvoyance**: Danny is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things. He occasionally takes the place of a different person in his visions.

**Plasma Projection: **The user can release/use plasma to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. These are some what more powerful then Ecto-blasts. Not by much bit a little. Most of the time they are pearl white.

**Expanding Plasma Bolts:** Project plasma that expands rapidly on contact with an object.**Formulated Plasma Blasts:** Release blasts of plasma in a form of a creature or object.**Hand Blasts:** Release plasma blasts from hands.**Missile Generation:** Create missiles of plasma.**Omnidirectional Plasma Waves:** Send out a wave of plasma in all directions.**Plasma Ball Projection:** Create and launch spheres of plasma.**Plasma Beam Emission:** Release beams of plasma.**Plasma Blast:** Release plasma over a specific target area.**Plasma Bolt Projection:** Release low powered projectiles of plasma.**Plasma Bomb Generation:** Create bombs/explosions of plasma.**Plasma Breath:** Discharge respective plasma from mouth.**Plasma Bullets:** Fire in short sequence over a wide area.**Plasma Infusion:** Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with plasma.**Plasma Wave Emission:** Send out a wave of plasma that repels everything.**Reflective Attacks:** Release attacks of plasma that can bounce off of any surface.**Scatter Shot:** Release plasma blasts that split into multiple fragments.**Sword Beam Emission:** Release plasma blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons.**Zap:** A tiny short release of plasma to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.

**Shield Generation/Protrusion: **User is able to create a shield, wall, a field or a mirror to protect themselves, with varying appearances. The shields can be formed from ecto-energy. Ghost shields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by an energy attack stronger than the shield. Some users may be able to mold them into any shape; flat plate. orb. invisible. covered. dome. wall. mirror..

img alt="Danny ice shield" src=" . /_cb20120812021139/dp/images/thumb/b/b7/Danny_ice_ /180px-Danny_ice_ " width="180" height="135" class="thumbimage" data-image-name="Danny ice " data-image-key="Danny_ice_ " /

**White Flame Manipulation: **The user can generate and manipulate a white flame of higher heat and intensity that can incinerate objects in a matter of seconds. This flame can also have magical properties when mixed with magic.

Combustion InducementIncinerationPurificationSummoning deceased, beings of fire, beings of Light and/or Fire BreathWhite Fire Constructs including Weapons, Armor, ShieldsWhite Fireball ProjectionWhite Heat VisionBanishment

**Duplication**: The user can absorb their duplicates back into themselves at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate. The also uses merging as a form of healing by absorbing an uninjured copy.

**Spectral Body Manipulation**: Danny has the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He has also transformed into a blue mist and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes in every part of his body. When his body transforms into orange jelly caused by Freak-show, he gathers his body after being crashed by roller coaster cars. The most common uses of this power is:

**Ghost Tail**: Danny's lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. Danny has known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. It is a fact that he keeps his legs' bones when he has his ghost tail.**Spectral Body Split**: Danny can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learns how to use this ability when he attempts to dodge an assault of possessed shish-kabobs. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. The first time he split like that, was when Sam throws a book at him.**Spectral Body Stretch**: Danny usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy.**Spectral Body Ring**: This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. Danny first displays use of this ability when he dodges a laser blast from Valerie. It is not known if he was able to perform it before or not.**Superhuman Flexibility**: Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology.

**Gelid-kinesis;** is the power to turn water (and possibly any liquid substance or moisture of any kind) into a jelly-like compound.

**Meco-kinesis;** Is the ability of combined Substance-kinesis and Gelid-kinesis which equals the ability to make water or jelly explode, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. this has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime.

**Paranormal Immunity**: As a half ghost, Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. Examples of this is when Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold.

**Ghost Stinger**: An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. Danny uses it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also does a very similar attack on Valerie which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both use it to weaken Danny. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands.

**Ghostly Wail**: The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth(like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in The Ultimate Enemy. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in Phantom Planet.

**Cutting with Ecto-Energy**: Danny can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne.

**Repulsion Field: **Danny can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers that Danny has developed but Vlad hasn't

**Aural Projection**: Danny calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability, forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings.

**Power Augmentation**: Danny has the ability to momentarily increase his physical strength by using his ecto-energy. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, Danny was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasm goo web in the episode Doctor's Disorders.

**Wall Walking**: Danny can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics.

**Back Slide**: This allows Danny to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs.

**Vacuum Resistance**: It was shown that Danny can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit and not be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation, though he still needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance.

**Ghost Flame**: Danny can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm- sometimes white.

**Exorcism**: Danny was able to separate Dash from the ghost powers/form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability to separate Vlad from his dad, and when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so.

**Underwater Breathing: ** Danny is seen breathing and talking under water, via unknown means.

**Weapons he carries with him**

Ecto dart throwerEcto wrist cannonFenton ThermosFenton PhonesFenton Ecto-Dejecto Fenton Wrist waysFenton Lip blasters)Ecto blades (10)

**Trivia**

Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought. Sometimes he has the desires to use his powers on bullies but, like Spider-Man, as he begins to mature, he become more responsible of his duties as a superhero. Most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his appearance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart.

His handwriting is cursive.

His left handed

Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, especially those that are "negative" such as fear or rage. It was the feeling of fear that triggered his ghost ray when Desire approached to him, and the feeling of rage that gave him his ghostly wail in "The Ultimate Enemy", when all his enemies were haunting him for what he did. This could explain the power of his ghost ray and how it gets stronger and turns completely white while using it when he is angry in the episode "My Brother's Keeper". This could explain why Dark Danny was so strong, since he was all evil.

Unlike other superheroes, Danny's secret identity is known to his enemies, but not to his relatives and schoolmates.


End file.
